


Hot day

by Original_Cypher



Category: Castle
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:01:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Original_Cypher/pseuds/Original_Cypher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a hot day, the boys just had fun. :P</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot day

**Author's Note:**

> Author: adja999 (lj), Original_Cypher(AO3)  
> Spoilers: None, unless you have never watched the show and don't know who they are. But then why would you be here?  
> Disclaimer: I don't own them. I'm just playing. I'll give them back. Maybe.  
> A/N: This fic is dedicated to black_sluggard. Because her crackiness makes my days, and I think this might make her laugh. Possibly at me. ^^

  


 

Kevin lay on his back, panting, staring up at the sky. The sun was on its way down, coloring golden the sides of the trees around them. He glanced sideways at his partner, satisfied to see he wasn't doing much better.

“Are you sure this is your first time?” he huffed out, half distracted by the tickling feeling of a drop of sweat dribbling down his ribs.

“I swear.” He let out in a raw, breathless voice.

“Wow.” he swallowed, mouth dry from effort. “You're good.”

Javier laughed. “Just say it. I rocked your world.”

Kevin snorted at him but smiled. He was loving the moment. The heat of the end of summer, his partner, the ache in his muscles, the slight hint of hunger starting to tickle itself into his consciousness. Everything, was perfect.

Except one thing.

He brough his hand on his stomach and it came off with a wet squishy sound. "Ugh. I'm all sticky now."

Javier's chest rumbled with a salacious chuckle.

Kevin ignored him.

A weary as he felt, he was already itching to bounce again, energy uncoiling in his veins making him want to fidget. "... time is it?"

Javier lifted his arm from the grass heavily and brought his watch to eye level. "Still got some time." He announced, then rolled on his side and pushed up. He extended his hand to Kevin. "Wanna go again?"

Kevin smiled up at him, slapped their palms together. "Alright. Give me a minute to reload-.." he grunted as Javier pulled him up. "- and I'll make you cry." He said, smirking.

Javier gripped his hand as he tried to pull away and tugged him closer, nose to nose, challenging. "I'd like to see you try."

Kevin's eyes sparkled in glee and msichief. "Oh, I'll try. And I'll succeed."

"You're on, Irish."

They laughed, picked up their paintball guns and walked back to the front desk.


End file.
